Hunter
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Frontier and Tamer go camping. Meet a mysterious guy. Beware, He kills. Blood, Gore, Death.3rd Fanfic.OC Takumi, Tajuri, Ryuka, KoujiXOC COMPLETE!
1. Author's note Must read

**Hey everyone!**

** Kyosuke and Kyo here! I have been seeing the stats about my stories. Alot of hits and visitors. I am happy to say that I have got a very good welcome to this site on my first two **

**stories. But I would like all readers to please review about the stories. This note is for both BOTA and TOB. Review to let me know that you are reading and liking and it will help my **

**lazy self to write more! I need at least a review from _2 people _to know that you like it. For both stories guys.( Kyo:And girls). And people, Some one tell me, when did Kyo become nice **

**and interested in stories ( Kyo: And Girls ^^) (Kyosuke: Shut Up!) any wasy please R and R.**


	2. Trip of a lifetime

Hey there guys. The first chapter of the story is on. And OMG I already got 2 reviews before it even started^^ ^^

Without further waiting

* * *

Chapter-1: The Trip of a lifetime.

The bus was filled with the cheers of kids and digimons. There were two rows of double-seats. The row on the left had these people=

Jeri-Takato

Rika-Ryo

Kazu-Kenta

Henry-Suzy

Guilmon-Renamon-Terriermon-Monodramon(The rear seat)

The row on the Right had these people.

Takuya-Zoe

Kouji-Luna(OC)

Koichi- Someone(???)

JP-Tommy

Soon the bus was off and it was filled with shouts and roars (Except MR.I-Am-A-Loner-Cool-Guy-Kouji)

Takuya turned around and looked at Kouji and was looking out of the window and Kouji was looking at didn't notice Taki.

"Oooohhhh..Kouji,Do you like something?"

Kouji jumped and his cheeks became red as he shot the death glare at Taki's Idiotic Grin.

They soon heard a Slap and looked to the left to see Rika sitting Angry and cross-armed and Ryo with A Red hand-printed cheek. They had all introduced themselves except the guy next to had Dark blue hair and eyes, Fair skin and was looking outside.

"Hey, What's your name? I am Koichi"

"My name...Is Please don't disturb me."

Suddenly the bus turned harshly and It crashed into something as everyone Fell out of their seats.

The bus lied Upside-down (Almost, Leaning on a Tree Diagonaly)

The first one to wake up was Kouji and Takato.

BOth were injured.

'Oh my god'

Both of them thought as they saw the state of the bus. The driver was dead.

Takuya was on the floor as his shoulder was bleeding. Zoe was with him on the ground but with minor cuts except her hand which was broken.

Jp had saved Tommy but had Cuts on his back. Tommy was just unconcious. Rika and Ryo were trapped under a seat and Henry had Saved his sister's life at the cost of his left leg. It was and kenta were saved because of their Bags full of games (don't think the games made it though ) But pieces of glass were imbedded on their arms. Koichi was trapped as the luggage compartment above him fell on him as well as Kyosuke. Luna was on the seat bleeding from her head.

They heard an ambulance siren as Three Ambulences came to their aid. Kyosuke was just woke up when he saw all the bodies and blood.

'Blood???!!'

His hand were bleeding and was covered with they other's blood.

'Blood!!?? Oh no, I have to get out of here before it's too la--'

_Heart beat......beat.....beat_

'I still have time..'

_beat...beat...beat...beat...beat..._

_'have to get out'_

_beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat..__beat.._

He broke the window as he jumped out and ran away. He stopped as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"No....Must ...Resist...Stop.... Him"

_beat..beat..beat..beat..beat..beat.......beat................beat.............beat_

"Its too....late"

He stood up and he did not look the same anymore. His Shoulder lenth hair was now down to his foot. He had strange markings on hi arms and face. His hands had claws on them. His teeth had two fangs and he opened his eyes.

Blood-red eyes shone in the dark stormy night.

"_It's time for some bloodshed."

* * *

_

_Dum dum dum dummmmm._ There, How'd you like it. Let me know By R and R or Pm. Kay.. ---Kyosuke


	3. K is for killed

Hey there readers, Kyosuke and Kyo here. I have been noticing mistakes in my stories. Some how, the words are getting anyone knows why,PM my friend, Ryo Takaishi, is helping me.(not the Tamer Ryo)

* * *

Chapter-2:K is for Killed

The cabin was filled with injured guys around the fireplace in the living had bandages (Except Tomoki) Kouji had a Bandaged shoulder with a sleeping Luna on his lap. She had still not woken. Zoe was holding Tommy with her, under a blanket and Takuya was talking with Takato who was washing an unconscious Jeri's head with a wet cloth Koichi was with JP enjoying some biscuits with a broken arm. Rika was taking care of Henry's broken leg as Ryo was comforting a crying Suzy. The tamer's were all sad because of the loss of their digimons who did not make it and Suzy was still crying for ear teddy (Terriermon).

Kazu and Kenta were upstairs playing Imaginery roleplay. (Maybe because their stupid games were broken "nooooooooooo" Kazu screamed at first.) They heard a branch break outside. They hugged each other out of fright and looked at the wet tree outside. It was a stormy night and thunder and rain was falling. But nothing was there. Below the Guys were talking about Kyosuke who was and Kenta got their wooden swords and started playing. The door suddenly closed. "Must be the wind Kenta" Kazu said as they went back to playing.

"Kenta said "I love wooden swords!!"

_"Let me show you how a real sword feels like"_

"What did you say Kazu?"

"I did not say anything"

Just then a flash of light Passed in between them and hit the wall. Kazu screamed out in pain. His wooden sword was on the ground, so was his right hand!!!

"Oh Fuck your hand!!!"

"AAAAAAAAuuuuugggghhhhhh"

_"**What's going on up there!"**_

"Kenta grab the towel to wrap up your arm. Follow me"

They tried the door but it wouldn't budge, then they jumped out of the window to the tree and climbed down.

They ran down the street but they saw a figure. Two red eyes glowing in the darkness. Rain falling around him. Two slits was in the place of his pupils.

"Kyosuke! We were so worried! Some one Cut kenta's arm off!"

Kazu said that as he walked closer to him. Suddenly a lightning struck behind them and blew a tree to next tommorow. During that flash of light he was revealed.

His hands had sharp claws dripping blood. His long hair also had blood on them. His face had streaks of blood and strange markings were on his face and hand.

His eyes were pure bloodshed.

_"You talk to much"_

He brought out a knife a cut something in a split second. Kazu tried to talk but only a gurgle and blood came out. His throat had been half way cut, exposing the white bloody windpipe and the cut larynx. It was a blood fountain.

"Urrrrrrrghghghggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!OMG Kazu!!!"

_"Let me help you with never playing games again!"_

He grabbed him and threw Kazu to the ground. Then he cut off all his fingers with one swipe of his sword.

Then he used the sword to cut his chest and rib cage open to reveal everything.

He cut a hole in the heart with his claws.

It was squirting blood.

Then he turned to Kenta.

"_Your "_

Before Kenta could run, he cut his shoulder from below to above. But only to leave a thin thread of flesh from which his left arm would hang from.

He screamed AND He cut off Kenta's tongue.

Then he insereted two of his clawed fingers above his eyes, curled them inside his head and tore his eyes from their sockets.

He laughed as they both were dead.

"haha..ha....ha....._no way....... You are not going to save them!"_

_'Yes I am!!!!'_

------------------------------------

Everyone came outside as they had checked the room and found a sword on the wall and a hand.

They searched until Rika screamed. They looked at the tree in front of them and found Kyosuke, struggling to loosen a rope which hung at his neck.

They ran to help him. They untied him and he said. "I am sorry, I couldn't save them"

He raised his finger toward the Cabin wall and they saw Kazu, Without fingers, His chest cut open and his throat exposed.

Also Kenta, His nerves hanging out of his eye sockets as his left arm hanged dimly from a piece of flesh. He was missing his other wrist.

Everybody was shocked at them hanging upside down form the roof. Jeri fainted, Rika Vomited and Suzy's eyes were covered.

* * *

There. Hope you liked it!! What will happen to them? Who is the killer?

Review to find out.!!!


	4. The dream

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story. I think this will be a short one about the killer.

* * *

Chapter 3- The dream.

Everyone sat inside of the cabin, horrified about the terrific deaths of their beloved friends. Most were in shock. But in this chapter, we will focus inside the mind of the sleeping Kyosuke.

(Kyosuke's Dream)

I stood there in nothingness. Darkness all around me. Nothing could be seen except my self. My own self, wearing a black t-shirt and a white jacket, with blue jeans. White wings flapping behind me to keep me in one place. My shoulder-lenth blue hair and blue eyes were shining I guess. In front of me stood another person. His long blue hair up to his ankles, his claws glimmering, his fangs showing, his red eyes glowing. His face was exactly like me. Same clothes except the colours of the top was switched. His black wings also flapping.

"Why? Why Kyo? Why did you kill them?"

_"............"_

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

_"I Killed them for the pleasure! But you also killed them."_

"What??!!"

_"If you did not come here, they would still be alive. It's all your fault!"_

"NO!!! Stop!!"

_"You came here! Knowing that they were in danger! And from who?!"_

"SHUT UP!!!"

_"ME! I am in your body! So, you are the guy who caused this!"_

"Never!!Shut up, Shut up SHUT UP!!!"

_"Listen to what you have caused:-_

_Takato= Kazu...Kenta....'Sniff'_

_Ryo= I wasn't there for them...._

_Rika= Why....Stupid geeks! 'sob' getting th-themselves k-killed!_

_Jeri=..........t-they are-e......._

_Henry= I shouldn't have told them to come. And now......_

_Suzy= Where is 'sob, sob' Kazu and Kenta? Are.. they gone....._

_Takuya= Why......._

_Kouji= I don't believe this.....never_

_Zoe= 'sob sob' 'sob sob'_

_Tommy= ...............What ha-happened..._

_Jp=..............................._

_Koichi= darn.......My fault...._

_Luna=.........................._

_See? You caused this! you did!"_

"N-no w-way..........you are.....lying"

_" Admit it!"_

" No..........they died...because..."

_" Say it!"_

"Imp-possible.....They a-are......**Dead**"

_" Hahahaha! Now to kill those others, Good bye."_

" A-all my fault......Because off me"

-----------------------------------------

Kyosuke woke up , but no one noticed. He quickly went towards the door and locked. Then he broke the door in such a way that no one could get out without a weapon. He turned around as his long hair brushed against the floor. His red eyes gleaming. He stretched out his hand and a sword appeared.

He went in to a room and closed the Kyo called Jp and Tommy.

"Hey JP! Tommy!I need your help!!"

He hid behind the door as they made their way into the room. He locked the door.

_"Well welll well. It's fat-ass and little dumb wonder! Time to die."_

"Huh?"

They both turned around to see a shadow pass them and black feathers falling. Tommy looked at JP and saw The most horrific thing he ever saw in his life. Jp was standing there with his whole front cut open, Spilling blood and bile, and his head slashed into four pieces which fell down to the ground. His eye ball rolled towards Tommy's foot. Suddenly he felt a sharp thing at his neck.

_"Make a sound and you die. Now, be a good boy and call Rika and Ryo."_

"Rika! Ryo! Need your help!"

_"Good boy."_

_Slash._

Tommy's detached head fell to the ground.

_"Now for the Red head and brownie. heh heh....Brownie.."

* * *

_

Hey there! Hope you liked it and R and R people. Also PM me!!!


	5. The Massacre

Hey guys. Here is the 4th chapter of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Massacare

Ryo and Rika make there way towards the room where the voice came from when suddenly a brown ball came rolling out. They looked closely and saw that it was a Head. _Tommy's _detached head. A figure with long hair and bloody arms came out. His eyes glowing crimson.

_"Oops... He still wants to escape, even in the afterlife"_

Rika and Ryo screamed and started running. They ran into the living room and told everyone.

"Run! The killer is behind us!"

Just then it seemed like time slowed down. Ryo grabbed a handgun on a side-table in mid run and turned while running. He shot 5 bullets as he fell backwards. Kyo ran towards him as the the bullets got slashed by his claws.(I Have hard claws. better than Diamond and osmium) 1 bullet seemed to go through his chest as a red splash appeared behind him. But Kyo kept running and grabbed Ryo by the throat. He took the gun and threw him to the far wall. He then fired the last round through Ryo's right leg. He approched the crawling Ryo. He raised his claws when suddenly he got with a bottle on his back. He turned to see Rika. He slapped her hard in to the wall of the narrow corridor. He turned back at Ryo and got an idea. He forced his Hand through Ryo's mouth and tore his larynx out. He then drove it through his chest and put it next to his heart.

_"There. Now you have enough hearts for both of your girlfriends you two-timer."_

He then turned to Rika who was on the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Ryo. He took her to the empty living room and put her in one of the sofas.

She opened her eyes to see Kyo standing over her. She screamed and tried to back away. But the sofa was against the wall. He leaned his face close to her. She backed her head as far as she could against the wall. His face came close to hers and sniffed her. He then went to a drawer and brought out some rope and a handkerchief. He tied her hands and legs with the rope.

"W-why are you doing this?"

_"I like to kill"_

"Who are you?"

_"My name is Kyo. I Am the demon inside Kyosuke"_

"What are you gonna do to me? A-and Why??"

_"I want you to be my queen. I sense hatred in you. You don't like any one except the boy. Yes the boy who I killed, Who has been dating someone else behind your back. I sense lonelyness, Hatred and anger inside you. But most of all, Pride."_

"You're Lying!"

_"I am not. Now stay here while I finish of the others. And I need some blood to replace my lost blood from the bullet. I must find someone with B+ blood. What's blood type?"_

"O+!"

_"Hehe I was lying. I like O+"_

He bit down on her neck as she screamed. He took a liitle amount and Then pulled away. He then grabbed her chin and leaned close, face-to-face. She could feel his cold breath.

_"Until I am back my queen"_

He pulled away and pinched her shoulder, knocking her out. He then rubbed the blood on his hands on her face and clothes. He grabbed the heart of Ryo and squeezed the remaining blood on her. He then tied the Handkerchief around her and laid her down on the couch. It looked like she was dead. He then brought out a sword and went forward. He stopped in Front of the closet. His side was to the closet. With out turning, He inserted the sword through. Blood came out of the hole.

_"Did you think you could hide from me?"_

_

* * *

_

_Who is behind the closet? _Stay tuned. R and R!!!!


	6. The Devil's Call

Hey there! Heres what happenz

* * *

Chapter 5: The devil's call

The closet door opened and the body fell out. It was Suzy. Her head had a hole and was bleeding. The other door opened and someone jumped out. Kyo Drove his sword through just as the attacker came out. The sword went through the chest of Henry. His face screwed in to slide of the sword. His chest bleeding profusely.

_"Jenrya! My good boy. Trying to avenge your sister?"_

He swung the sword with Henry and the sword cut through the side of Henry's body, Cutting his body in Half. He fell to the ground. The whole house was cover in blood. He climbed the stairs. His sword dissapeared. He suddenly jumped up and His hand broke through the ceiling. He caught something and Brought it down. Breaking the ceiling, He pulled down Koichi. Koichi was on his knees. He looked up to see the gleam of red eyes. He reached in to his pocket. He brought out a gun and Held it to his head. His hands was shaking violently and the gun dropped. kyo picked it up and held it to Koichi's head.

_"Let me do It. Good night, Wake up? you'll never might?"_

_BANG_

Koichi dropped to the floor. But Kyo kept shooting. After he was done Koichi's arms were detached, His head had a hole due to a lot of bullets in point blank range and One eye missing. He then walked into the main bedroom. The door suddenly closed. He looked behind him and there stood Takuya and Zoe, both with a Shotgun. The bed turned to it's side and out came Takato and Juri, With A flamethrower and a sub-machine gun. (Where did they get those???? ((Supplies against wildlife attacks and poachers)) Ohhh) They had Kyo against a corner, The started to Fire everything. They did not stop. After all their rounds they stopped. On his knees was Kyo. Bleeding from a lot of places He stayed on the ground, panting. Two black wings came out of his back. He stood up. His whole body covered with blood. He slashed at the air with his blood and they travelled like whips. Soon all of the guys were dead except Kyo.

"Lets see now only two left."

He jumped out of the window.

_"I knew I smelt you."_

In front of him Stood Luna, Hiding behind Kouji. His eyes were Red , His fangs were showing and in his clawed hands were two large guns (Rune guns).

_"My,my you are a Vampire?"_

"If you want to find out, read a story about me called 'truth of blood' in fanfiction."

_"No need"_

They bothe rushed into battle. Kouji started firing and after his guns were finished the Whole cabin broke down They fought with their claws and strenth But both got injured. It was Kouji who got really weak. He let his guard and saw that Kyo charged for Luna, his claws extended. In a split second, Kouji put himself in the path as Kyo's claws Impaled him.

Luna screamed.

"Kouji! No! Why??"

_"Why did you sacrifice yourself"_

"I had to do this for Luna. She needs to live."

"Kouji...I love you"

_" Your sacrifice was cool and stuff...but I just killed you and I am still gonna kill her."_

He threw Kouji into a rock as he closed in on Luna. She tried to scream but He covered her mouth as soon as she tried.

_"If you love him with your heart, Why not give it to him?"_

He tore Luna's still beating heart out and dropped her. He threw it towards Kouji's dead body. He then Returned to the broken Living room which He had put a barrier around. He then untied Rika and picked her up. He flew towards the nearest Town and Landed on the tallest skyscaper. Rika woke up as Kyo let her down. He pointed towards the huge city.

_"All of this, all the people, will bow down to me as the devil calls and also to you my lady."_

Rika backed away. She did not want to be close to him. Suddenly Kyo grabbed his own head and screamed. He split in two. On one side stood Kyo, his black wings keeping him stable. On the other side was Kyosuke. His Blue hair Flying in the wind, His blue eyes gleaming. He had White wings that started to Flap. He turned his head to Rika and said.

"Evacuate everyone you can. I will transport everyone you touch in 10 minutes to a safe location. Kyo! We begin in 10 minutes.

_"Works for me. I am still going to win."_

"Rika! GO!!!"

Rika was teleported to the bottom as she started to run to her house. She was going to save all her friends relatives, her relatives and any one else.

"Kyo. If I win, Everything goes back to the way it was. Everyone you killed will be revived."

_"And if I win, Rika will be my queen and you shall die while watching other's suffer."_

"Lets go."

* * *

Oooohhh. The final battle will take place. Will the brave and shining Kyosuke win or will the Ruthless and corrupted Kyo win? Read the last chapter to find out.

* * *


	7. Saved For now

hey there! Here is the last chapter!!!!! Special Thanks to **blackandblood and OoOoTakumiOoOo **For reviewing.

* * *

Final Chapter- Battle of the Century.

Rika Ran Through the city Touching everyone and teleporting them to a safe distance. She had gotten All of her family and friend's family out of her so she only had to save any more people she could. She looked at her watch, Time was up.

"Sorry everyone else"

She teleported to away as the tallest Skyscrapper started to Collaspe. The whole building broke into pieces and as those pieces fell to the ground, Two Persons were duking it out with swords. They were Kyosuke and Kyo. They Fought while flying and dodging the debris at the same time. Kyosuke Backed off to Avoid the debries. But Kyo came behind him and shot a Dark energy ball at his back. That thing exploded and Kyosuke got hurled at the Debris. He hurtled towards the ground as Kyo laughed.

_"Don't you get it? I Can read your Mind! Hahahah!"_

_**Circling your, Circling your, Circling your head**_

_**Contemplating Everything you've ever said**_

_**And Now I see the Truth, I Got a Doubt**_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**_

_**See you later.**_

Kyo saw Kyosuke fly towards him. He dodged the slash Kyosuke Gave him and Countered it with his sword. Blood spilled as Kyosuke flew backwards and grabbed his bleeding shoulder.

_"I read everything you are about to do in your Mind! You can never win!!"_

_**I see your fantasy.**_

_**You wanna make it a Reality, paved in gold**_

_**See inside, Inside of our heads, yeah**_

_**Well now thats over**_

Kyosuke charged at Kyo but Kyo disappeared and reappeared behind him. His sword went through the back of Kyosuke's injured shoulder and the other hand went to his chest, right above his heart.

_"Hehehe.. What a Fast and hard pounding heart, makes me want to rip it out."_

_**I see your motives Inside**_

_**Heartbeat....heartbeat**_

_**Decisions to Hide**_

_**Heartbeat..HeartBeat**_

Kyosuke broke away and turned at Kyo.

"I"LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!

**_BACK OFF!! I'll take you on!_**

**_Headstrong! To take on Anyone!!_**

**_I know that You are wrong!_**

**_Headstrong!!! We are Headstrong!!!!_**

Kyosuke slashed at Kyo and cut his chest but Kyo Flew Behind and Held his arm out. So did Kyosuke. Black energy formed in Kyo's hand while white energy formed in Kyosuke's hand.

_"REGIKERYUUUUUU!!!!"_

"SEIRYUU-SAMA KIASHIN!!!!!"

The energies Met in the middle as they Went back and forth.

_"hehehe..HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_

The dark energy started to win

_**BACK OFF!! I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong! To take on Anyone!**_

_**I Know That You are Wrong.**_

_**And This is Not where You Belooooooooooooonnnggg**_

"HHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

_**I can't give everything Away..........**_

_**I won't give everything Away..............**_

The Light Energy went forward but dispersed as the dark energy Hit Kyosuke and sent Him Flying to the ground.

_"HAHAHAHHAA!!!"_

_**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about**_

_**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about.**_

Kyosuke Crashed to the Ground where he lied , Bleeding. He opened his Eyes to See Kyo Right Above him.

**_Your motives Inside_**

**_Heart Beat. Heart Beat. Heart Beat  
_**

**_Decisions to hide_**

**_Heart Beat. Heart Beat. Heart Beat_**

Kyosuke jumped at Kyo and Drove his sword through on off his wings. Kyo did the same.

"I'll Kill you, even if I die!"

**_BACK OFF!! I'll take you on!_**

**_Headstrong! To take on Anyone!!_**

**_I know that You are wrong!_**

**_Headstrong!!! We are Headstrong!!!!_**

_**BACK OFF!! I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong! To take on Anyone!**_

_**I Know That You are Wrong.**_

_**And This is Not where You Belooooooooooooonnnggg**_

Kyosuke jumped back and Gave all His energy into his sword.

"EXCALIBUR!!"

The Sword Hit Kyo straight through the heart as Kyo's Sword also went through Kyosuke's chest.

**_I can't give everything away..._**

**_This is not where you beloooooonnnnnnnggggg_**

**_I won't give everything away_**

**_This is not where you Belooonnnnnnnnggggg_**

**_Where you beloooooonnnnnnnnggggggg._**

The dust cleared as the whol city was destroyed. In the middle of the city lay two bodies. One with torn white wings and the other with torn Raven wings.

They Both looked at each other

_"Heheh.....You won.....For the first time."_

"Yeah and you.....have to revive....the

_"Sure....I guess this is goodbye.......Brother."  
_

Kyo dissappeared into the sky As Kyosuke lay there.

Rika and the others ran to him. They all sat next to him.

"Kyosuke! You saved all of my friends! Thank you!"

"Ok Rika! Everyone, We have to get him to a Hospital"

"No......no need......Rika would you do me a favor..."

"Yes...What is it?"

"Can you put your hand on my Chest and see....If My heart beat is okay."

Rika did as she was told

_Heartbeat.....heartbeat.....heartbeat_

"It's oka--"

_Heartbeat............heartbeat...........................heartbeat....................._

"Kyosuke?'

_Heart.......beat.............................................................................._

"KYOSUKE!!!"

"NOOOO!!!! KYOSUKE!"  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KYOSUKE!"  
"OH NO!! KYOSUKE!!"

_"The children's voices Echo through the city. Their saviour gave his life for them. They are all safe.....For now..I am coming back and there will be no Kyosuke to save you."_

_

* * *

_

That's the end of the story! I am thinking about s Seqeul. What do you guys think?

Any way REVIEW and Bye bye

-Kyosuke and Kyo


End file.
